They found love
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: At Domino High, the principal decided that there was to be a foreign exchange student program to be installed immedietly. Unknown to the students, specifically Joey Wheeler/ Katsuya Jonouchi, he's about to meet a special someone who will change his life forever. Fanfic for DarkMagicianGirl97 and Joey x OC


**At Domino High, the principal decided that there was to be a foreign exchange student program to be installed immedietly. Unknown to the students, specifically Joey Wheeler/ Katsuya Jonouchi, he's about to meet a special someone who will change his life forever. **

* * *

"And so students, you are to show these students kindness and grace as you are the hosts and they the guests-" The Principal rambled on through the school's assembly.

"Hey, Yug', what's he on 'bout?" A Brooklyn accent whispered in the smaller boy's ear, causing him to jump with surprise.

"If you'd been listening, Joey, you would have known what he was on about." Tea hissed in Yugi's other ear, sounding the usual _You're an idiot _tone with an undertone of _Why don't you ever listen to me? Or anyone else for that matter?! _"It's only the fact that **we **as a group have been chosen to look after the new exchange students which have come in from Turkey."

"Ooooh, where's that?" Joey asked, giving a goofy grin as Tea nearly collapsed from exasperation and desperation.

"**Joey Wheeler, you are to look after Evrim. Be kind to her, or else you will have ****_me _****to deal** **with**." The Principal said, motioning to the young girl who had walked in.

She was pretty - about 17 in age- with long chestnut hair which cascaded down her back like a chocolate waterfall. Her eyes were a deep emerald which caught Joey's attention instantly and instead of demanding it, gently soothed him into a false sense of security. She wore a slightly worn out version of Domino High's uniform which suited her figure and flattered it non-stop. Joey was dumbstruck as he studied her, his friends giggling behind him as his mouth hung open.

"Catching flies are we, dude?" Tristan teased, elbowing the Brooklyn boy in the ribs to snap him out of his love-struck daze.

"Shaddup, Tristan!" Joey grumbled, closing his mouth and coughing. "Uh, Evrim?" He asked sheepishly, "Hi there, I'm Joey." His tone was softer than usual, which made all of his friends cough back chuckles as his whole attitude morphed into one of a complete gentleman.

_wow, he must be taking this seriously _The Pharaoh murmured to Yugi, standing beside the boy as he had one hand on his hip like the sassy Pharaoh he was. _Joey's never acting like this around someone before, let alone a young girl._

Yugi nodded, smiling to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Joey, good luck." He said quietly, patting his friends back before going and talking to a student who was also from Turkey.

"Hello, Joey. You already know my name, Evrim, so I guess hi!" Evrim smiled, giggling and causing her hair to quiver. Her emerald eyes dove into his as she watched him go quiet and stare at her, but thought nothing of it. "Shall we go?" She asked, motioning to the door.

"Nyeh? Oh yeah! Right! Let's roll! I-I mean uhh...let's go!" He stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up at acting so stupid around a new student. Quickly, he walked out of class and then...the day went by like a flash.

* * *

~*School bell rings*~

* * *

Joey sighed as the bell rang for the students to evacuate the building and go home. He hadn't seen hide or hair of any of his friends, and had to stay with Evrim for the entire day. It wasn't a bad thing, seeing as he found the girl interesting beyond comparison. But, when he was with her, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach and a soft buzzing in his ears when he heard her voice. He had never felt this with a girl before, and now he had he was almost afraid of himself.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard behind him causing the boy to turn around. "Who's there?" He called, "answer me!"

Nothing.

"Hello?!"

Still nothing untill...

"J-Joey?" A meek voice called from one of the darkened alleys, "Is that you?"

It was Evrim! Joey quickly made his way over to the voice to see her with a faint blush on her cheeks and sat down on the sidewalk. "Evrim, you okay?" He asked, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder hesitantly.

"I...I wanted to speak to you." She admitted quietly, blush deepening and her eyes looked away from the blonde. "I wanted to see you, Joey...and tell you something."

"Tell me something? You know you can talk to me, Evrim. I'm you're school buddy!" Joey joked, sitting by her and laughing softly. "Fire away~"

"I think...I think i'm gaining feelings for you." She murmured, blush turning 50 shades a deeper red. "I really like you, Joey...more than any boy i've ever known."

"R-Really?!" Joey asked, realizing that she must've felt the same as him...right!? "'Cuz I like you too, Evrim!" He grinned, his sloppy lopsided grin which only made her giggle airily.

He leaned in, she leaned in.  
He closed his eyes, she closed her eyes.  
He puckered his lips, she puckered her lips.  
They met together, in blissful care for each-other.  
They found love.


End file.
